Nadie
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: Se acercó de forma sutil y los aromas lo invadieron de golpe. Sintió las orejas coloradas y deseó por primera vez, poder hacer bien una poción, ésa poción en particular. Porque quizás así, ella se fijaría en él. Aunque fuera una sola vez.- Threeshot.


_Los personajes son de la propiedad de la Reina JK Rowling. Hago ésto sin fines de lucro._

_Se acercó de forma sutil y los aromas lo invadieron de golpe. Sintió las orejas coloradas y deseó por primera vez, poder hacer bien una poción, ésa poción en particular. Porque quizás así, ella se fijaría en él. Aunque fuera una sola vez.- Threeshot._

**"Nadie"**

**Poción Desinfectante**

-No entiendo porqué a las mujeres les gusta tanto ésa poción.

-Tú solo ten cuidado Harry, porqué Romilda Vane es capaz de utilizarla para que estés con ella-la chica terminó por arrugar la nariz y se dedicó a leer su libro de pociones, dispuesta a realizar la tarea asignada por el Profesor Slughorn.

El se quedó en silencio, en el aula los vapores de las pociones hacían que el cabello de las chicas se esponjara, quizás hubiera sido divertido ver el cabello de Hermione más esponjado que nunca, pero la chica, adelantándose como siempre, ya había tenido el gesto de tomarse el cabello en un tomate. Se giró para observar a Harry que miraba la poción Amortentia en las manos del Profesor Slughorn, aquel barrigudo profesor notó que Harry lo miraba y se le acercó con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Harry! ¿Acaso querrás oler la poción amortentia?-le preguntó en un tono de risa-Aunque no hace falta que tu la utilices, ¿Cierto?-Harry soltó una risa y se quedó mirando la pequeña botella, a lo que el profesor la destapó y dejó que tomara el aroma. Su mejor amigo se puso nervioso y algo sonrojado, ¿Qué será lo que había olido y a quién le recordó?-¿Quieres olerla tú también, Wetherny?-Ron reparó en que le hablaba a él puesto que siempre se olvidaba de su apellido, aún sabiendo que Ginny era su hermana.

Terminó por acercarse y olió cómo cuando su madre huele los postres recién horneados, arrugó un poco la nariz y quedó algo desconcertado.

-¿Qué hueles?-Ron se alejó de aquel frasco de vidrio y miró a su amigo que le observaba con atención.

-Poción desinfectante, jabón en polvo y...-ahogó un suspiro- libros viejos.

Harry le sonrió extrañado por la descripción que le dio.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué olfateaste?-Su amigo abría y cerraba la boca de forma espontanea.

-¿Yo? Bueno, era, mhmm... Cerezas, madera y brocoli.

-¿Brocoli?

-Sí, brocoli.

-¿La chica que te gusta tiene que ver algo con el brocoli? ¿Acaso estarás enamorado de la lunática?

-Se llama Luna, Ronald. Y ella te encuentra muy simpático, podrías serlo como mínimo-Ron calló una palabra y Hermione volvió su atención a la lectura.

Se quedó mirando de reojo a su mejor amiga, prestó atención a que nuevamente mordía su uña del pulgar cuando estaba enfrascada en una lectura y que se pasaba constantemente uno de esos mechones cortos, que nunca alcanzaba amarrar, detrás de su oreja. Arrugó su nariz, sonrió, se le formaron hoyuelos y él se quedó mirándola de forma discreta.

Nadie notó cómo la miraba.

Nadie.

Cómo también nadie supo, que una vez jugando Quidditch se lastimó, y fue ahí, en su habitación llena de pósters de los Chudley Cannons, donde Hermione le miraba preocupada la herida de su brazo izquierdo. Jamás se supo que Hermione le aplicó una poción desinfectante en su herida, la cuál le escoció, pero para demostrar hombría se guardó sus comentarios. Nunca alguien se dio por enterado de que Hermione después de tratarle la herida le abrazó lentamente pidiéndole que la próxima vez que jugara Quidditch, tuviera más cuidado.

Nadie supo.

Ni Harry, ni Ginny, ni en sus propios sueños alguien más lo supo.

Porque éso era un secreto de él, y de Hermione.

La misma chica que cada vez que le miraba la pequeña cicatriz de su brazo, ella sonreía tiernamente y de forma disimulada.

Porqué desde aquel día, el aroma de la poción desinfectante pasó a ser uno de sus favoritos.

* * *

_¡Anda ya! Es mi primer Ronmione, a pesar de que respeto las decisiones de la Reina JK, mi pareja preferida siempre será Draco/Hermione, pero no por éso pienso que JK se equivocó al unir tales polos opuestos cómo Ron y Hermione. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, serán algo cortitos, pero de igual forma de tiernos. _

_Besitos y tengan un lindo día._

_Danii._


End file.
